fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Subspecies
A Subspecies is any type of fluffy which is not a standard fluffy pony. Common examples of subspecies are cowfluffs, sea fluffies, micro fluffies, puffy griffins, jellenheimers, anthros, satyrs, fluffy appliances and fluffy electronics. The term "subspecies" is somewhat misleading, as different fluffy subspecies are often not cross fertile, and may have significant genetic differences. However, the term has become standard in the community for the concept of a non-horse based fluffy. Types of Subspecies Fluffy Animal Variants Fluffy animal variants are fluffies based on animals other than horses. This would include donkeyfluffs, cowfluffs, deerfluffs, fluffy mammoths, fluffalos, rhino fluffies, snake fluffies and the like. Typically, a fluffy variant is much the same as a standard fluffy only a different animal, though some subspecies come in different sizes. Ungulate fluffs, such as cowfluffs and deerfluffs, typically act very similar to standard fluffies, although the larger ungulates, such as rhino fluffs and fluffy mammoths, may be shown as larger or stronger than standard fluffies. Fluff snek The fluff is a snake-based fluffy. The modern fluff snek was created by Micron around March of 2016. The snek fluff is a regular snake that has been mutated into a fluffy-like creature from eating fluffies. It speaks in a hissing fluffspeak, and has a grotesque appearance, having clawed front legs by a snake-like body. Sea Fluffies Sea fluffies are a family of aquatic fluffies. The most popular sea fluffy is the seal sea fluffy which has a normal fluffy body with flippers and a beaver tail. Other variants include sea-horse fluffs (the original), octofluffs, merfluffs and any waterborn creature you can think of. Depending on the which race the sea fluffy is based on, depends whether the sea fluffy has gills to breathe water or lungs to breath air. Sea-horse fluffies have gills and breath water while seal sea fluffies have lungs and must routinely go back to surface for more air. Most sea fluffies with gills tend to stay in the water all the time but can still communicate with owners by swiming and talking along the water surface. Seal sea fluffies tend to be able to survive on land and shallow shores with minimal problems but their poor movement on land makes them prefer watery environments. Seal sea fluffies tend to be one of the few types of fluffies that know how to hold their breath and return to the surface for more air. Puffy Griffin Puffy Griffins are based of the griffins in MLP. They speak in broken english and occasionally have a german accent but otherwise pronounce their words correctly; they commonly say the word "dweeb". Puffy griffins are much more physically powerful than fluffies. In most headcanons, the puffy griffins are shown to commonly prey on fluffies, often being created for that very purpose. Humanoid fluffies A humanoid fluffy is a bipedal creature, typically much larger than a standard fluffy. Most humanoid fluffies are classified as anthors or saytrs. Anthros Anthros are large, bipedal fluffies, very similar to a "furry" in appearance and usually have the mentality of a fluffy pony. Depending on headcanon anthos can be just as weak and fragile as fluffy ponies or be as strong as horse; such as Russian Hugboxer's Experiment 13. Satyrs Fluffy satyrs are half human half fluffy pony hybrids, that stand bipedal on two fluffy horse legs and have a tail of a horse with a human upper body starting around the waist. Fluffy satyrs hair, tail and fluff color have have any variation a regular fluffy can have but it's skin tends to have the color range of humans. Some satyrs have human ears, elf like ears or horse like ears on top of their heads; whichever kind of ears the have varies from person to person. Satyrs appear to have average human intelligence of a person of their age and their body is just as durable as a human counterpart. Teenage satyrs appear to act like teenagers and younger satyrs act like children and so on. While no story has focused on a full grown satyr yet, it is implyed that they can mature to adults like any other person. Some satyrs have minor quirks related to their fluffy biology such as loving to eat spaghetti, playing sports that involve a ball, not being knowing how to swim or by acting more kinder, stubborn or naive than other people their age. Other Subspecies Micro-Fluffies Microfluffies are fluffies that are about the size of a guinea pig or smaller. The concept of a minifluffy existed well before the term microfluffy arose, and similar fluffies were called toys fluffies, pocket fluffies, and other similar names. The original micro fluffy was the cotton fluffy which was just as stupid, fragile and annoying to fluffy ponies as regular fluffies are to us. Later small fluffy subspecies were just regular fluffies at a much a smaller scale. Sleipnir Fluffies Sleipnir fluffies are a fluffy variant having 6 legs. They are very similar to normal fluffies, but are considered by fluffies to give better hugs, due to their greater number of limbs. As such, they will occasionally refuse to mate with standard fluffies. Fluffy Appliances & Electronics Fluffy appliances and electronics are every day technological devices a human can use with a fluffy artificial intelligence personality; similiar to fictional smart devices with robotic A.I. Any device you can imagine having a robotic A.I. in the future can The most notable company to produce these devices is Runtsoft, created by he user Menthol, which sells computers, tablets and smart phones with fluffy personalities to either entertain or keep their owners company. Fluffy appliances and electronics tend to be very buggy and if the product allows the fluffy A.I. to move or control a vehicle it can lead to head aches or disaster. Some examples can be a runtsoft auto piloted car being afraid of puddles and swerving off the interstate or the owner finding out the car battery is dead in the morning because the car was afraid of the dark and kept it's head lights on all night in the garage. Subspecies Vs Race Vs Breed The term "race" is used to refer to the animal the fluffy is based on. Most fluffies are based on horses (ponies) meaning the four common types of fluffies are the same race. Creatures that are based on a different animal such as fluffallos (Fluffy Buffalos) or cowfluffs (Fluffy Cows) are both different races separate from fluffy ponies. As such, there are four common fluffy pony breeds: earth ponies (no wings or horns), pegasi (wings and no horn), unicorns (horn and no wings), and the rare alicorn (wings and horn). These four common breeds are classed under fluffy ponies since they are all equines and it's much easier to organize by race than slight variation of breed. The term breed is also used to refer to a sub-population of domestic fluffies having a homogeneous appearance; Clydesdale fluffies, Shetland fluffies and fuzzie ponies are all the same race but classified as different breeds . There is some dispute if microfluffies are a breed, being reduced in size by selective breeding, or if they are a separate subspecies as some head canons involve them spliced with hamster or guinea pig DNA instead of horses. Category:Subspecies Category:Types of Fluffy Ponies